Starry Lullaby
by sky-sugar
Summary: Axel invites Roxas up to the Clock Tower to show him something absolutely breathtaking. Will Axel's wish come true on this beautiful starry night? Pure Akuroku fluff. Oneshot.


The sun had slowly begun to set in the ethereal sky. A slight breeze carried the surrounding clouds to an unknown destination as the sky began to transform in front of my eyes. A pale aquamarine had dissolved into to a blissful shade of orange in a matter of minutes. My eyes had slowly fluttered shut and I felt myself becoming much sleepier than I had before. There was something about being atop this clock tower that made me feel so ridiculously relaxed. If it weren't for a sudden blonde waking me up from my thoughts, I'm quite certain that I would've forgotten all about my ice cream and dozed off. Not that I would've minded, though. I would sleep for an entire year if I was allowed to.

"Axel! Wake up you lazy bum or else you'll miss the sunset!" A joking voice exclaimed as I felt my side being nudged.

My emerald eyes instantly opened and were met with gorgeous periwinkle orbs. I sat up and looked back up at the sunset while finishing my Sea Salt ice cream; it seemed that Roxas was enjoying the sunset as well. The weak rays of light were shining down on him which made him look absolutely flawless. That smile of his was so dazzling.. I was now feeling wide awake as a spark seemed to ignite inside of me. Only Roxas could make me feel so alive and happy after a day of missions that were so intensely boring I wanted to kill myself. Destroy the Heartless, Axel! Do re-con in Agrabah, Axel! Blah, blah blah... Why couldn't Saix assign me a mission that involved sampling ice cream with Roxas? I guess some guys never catch a break.

"Hey, Roxie," I suddenly spoke.

Roxas broke his gaze with the sunset and looked up at me with a look of pure wonderment.

"Stay up here with me after the sunset, 'kay? There's something I want you to see." I told him.

He nodded but looked slightly puzzled. I couldn't blame him though. Everyday we came up here to watch the sunset after our missions; however, just as the sun was almost totally out of view, we both left to RTC. I knew that Roxas had never seen the sky here at night. Tonight was a special occasion as well so I wanted to make sure he got to experience it. While I'm without a doubt a Nobody, I can't help but wonder why I feel the way I do when I'm together with Roxas. I'm not supposed to be able to "feel." Yet when I'm sitting together with Roxas, my insides feel so different. Almost like they're on fire, but in a good way. I've grown to become quite addicted to this feeling as I'm always feeling like I'm empty when I'm not with him. It honestly confuses the hell out of me, but hey, why ask questions? Just go with the flow.

"Axel, are you sure we're allowed to be up here now? I mean, won't Saix get mad and tell Xemnas or-"

"Roxie, calm down! You trust me right? I promise you won't get in trouble." I chuckled.

Oh yeah, almost forgot to mention. Roxas is still pretty vulnerable since he's only been in the Organization for a few months, so he's still worried about Saix getting angry with him. I've been entrusted with watching Roxas and making sure he learns everything he needs to know. That being said, I'm pretty much the only one Roxas trusts since every other member yells at him and ridicules him daily. But it's alright, since it makes our bond even stronger. Roxas refuses to go anywhere near the other members, constantly hiding behind me whenever they try to joke around with him. He's so undeniably naive and adorable.

The sun had finally disappeared and the sky was now dusted a shade of royal blue. A few stars had dotted the sky and the lights from Twilight Town had turned on. I glanced over at Roxas and smiled to myself; his face was lit up brighter than the lamps glowing beneath us. He looked at the sky in complete amazement, like he had never seen anything like it. And I knew he hadn't.

"W-wow! Axel, this is incredible! I've never seen the sky look like this before! What is this?" He asked me, still in blissful confusion.

"These are stars, dummy. Pretty amazing, huh? I wanted you to see what you were missing." I said as I looked up at the sky.

Roxas had only seen the night sky from outside the castle, in The World That Never Was. And there definitely aren't any stars in that sky. I knew this would be new for him, but also that he would be happy to see it. The stars weren't the only thing I wanted him to see, though.

In a matter of minutes, the sky was completely filled with thousands of stars that shone brilliantly. The moon wasn't visible from where we were sitting, which allowed us to see even more of the twinkling specks. I have to admit that I've always loved the night sky.. but something was different about tonight. Sitting here together with Roxas seemed to make these stars sparkle brighter than any other night. We both sat in silence as we enjoyed the unbelievable sight, when suddenly Roxas gasped.

"Something just flew through the sky, Axel! Was it a Heartless?" Roxas asked, looking quite alarmed.

"That was a shooting star, not a Heartless!" I laughed.

"What's a.. shooting star?" Roxas asked. He was so innocent and naive that it was ridiculous. But I adored it.

"It's when a star flies really fast through the sky because it got too hot in space. So it burns up and shoots across the sky, like you saw." I explained, motioning my hands to the sky.

"Also.." I continued, "Tonight is a special night because you can see hundreds of these shooting stars. They're rare because you can't see them every night. Got it memorized, Roxie?" I said while tapping my head.

Roxas nodded and looked back up to the sky, smiling and happily exclaiming whenever he saw a shooting star streak across the sky. We laughed and pointed out different shapes the stars made, while pointing out to the other whenever an especially bright star flew by. Hours passed by in what felt like only mere minutes to me. Why did time have to disappear so swiftly now?

"I almost forgot to tell you.. When you see a shooting star, it's really lucky! So you're supposed to make a wish. But because there are so many shooting stars tonight, I think it means your wish will come true no matter what." I happily joked to Roxas.

His expression was then blank for a few minutes, much to my dismay. I thought he would think making a wish would be fun? Roxas suddenly shivered and looked away. I had no idea what was wrong with him. It was a warm summer night! We had been on missions before where it was downright freezing and Roxas had never said anything about being cold. Maybe he was feeling sick or something. I instinctively scooted closer to Roxas and held him in my arms, which is what I had been wanting to do all night, but I finally had an excuse to! Oh happy, joyous day! As soon as I felt him, I realized he definitely wasn't cold. If anything, he was burning up.

"Roxas, what..?" I began.

It was then that I saw that Roxas was smirking.

Smirking? Since when does little, innocent Roxie smirk?

He snuggled closer into my chest and sighed happily. I definitely was in no position to complain. Was I dreaming? I saw more shooting stars flickering brightly in the distance so I figured this was still reality. What confused me now was why my face was now extremely warm. Well, warmer than usual considering I have an unreasonably higher body temperature than most because of my fire wielding. I wanted to fall asleep right here with Roxas. He smelled absolutely delectable, like Sea Salt ice cream and candy. And it was driving me totally insane. A few minutes passed by in comfortable silence between us.

"Mmm.. You were right Axel." Roxas said quietly.

"What do you mean?" I replied confusedly.

"With all of these shooting stars. My wish came true.." He replied blissfully.

I sat there with Roxas in my arms feeling puzzled. His wish..? Before I could ask him, he looked up into me eyes.

"I made a wish asking that I could stay here in your arms all night, and that we could watch the stars until dawn. With you I finally feel.. whole.."

That sneaky little blonde. He was never cold at all! But I didn't care one bit. Roxas had wished for and done what I was too scared to do. I held Roxas closer to my body and smiled. For someone who is unable to feel emotions, I sure felt something inside of myself. Like I was finally complete. I heard Roxas softly snore and laughed quietly. I guess wishes really do come true..

* * *

><p>This is probably the cutest fluffy oneshot I've ever written, hands down. But can you blame me for the cuteness overload? Axel&amp;Roxas are ADORABLE together:) Please let me know what you thought or if there's anyway I can improve! xx<p> 


End file.
